Blush
by falloutfr34k
Summary: Light and L listening to some music. Kinda fluffy. LightxL


**This is my first fanfic. Hopefully it's not too awful. *crosses fingers***

**Disclaimer: I don't own, or claim to own, Death Note or any of the music or lyrics mentioned.**

**Warning: Kinda fluffy. LightxL pairing.**

Light sighed as he replaced the manila envelope on his nightstand. "Is something wrong, Light-kun?" asked L. "No, no, I'm ok," Light replied. "Misa can just be a pest sometimes." "Oh, how so?"

Light lifted up Misa's "gift." "It's a CD of music sent to her by her American pen pal. She wants me to listen to it." After a minute, "You wouldn't happen to have a CD player in here, would you?" "No," L answered, "but I can have Watari bring one up." Without waiting for a response, he called the man on his cellphone and made the request.

"He should be here in a minute." Almost exactly a minute later, there was a knock at the door, and the older man let himself in. "The CD player you requested, Ryuzaki," he said before handing it to the detective. "Thank you, Watari." He bowed and exited the room.

Light took the CD player and plugged it in beside the bed. He put the CD inside and skipped a few songs he already knew were awful. He stopped on Track Five, which he didn't recognize, but it wasn't as upbeat as the others.

"What is this song?" asked L, without looking away from his laptop. "I'm not sure," said Light. He checked the envelope next to him, and inside was a track listing. "Let's see, Track Five is...'Schism' by Tool." L nodded and continued his work. He couldn't help but notice certain similarities between the lyrics and his own life, though...

The next song came on, and piqued L's interest a bit more. "Violin...beautiful. What is it?" Light looked at the sheet. "'Liar' by Emilie Autumn." "Ah, that name is familiar," replied L, and he sat enjoying the music...

...until the singing began. His eyes grew wide. "Light-kun, I'm a little scared." Light laughed. "I told Misa I'd listen to it, so just sit through it a bit longer." When L thought he couldn't take any more, the song went off. "What's next?" he asked. "A song by Chiodos called, 'Bulls Make Money, Bears Make Money, Pigs Get Slaughtered'." "That's the song title? That's a bit lengthy." "Yup, that's what's written here."

_I'm right here in front of you_

_and I can't stop sh-sh-shaking._

_I can't stop sh-sh-shaking._

_Come on and hold me still._

_Did my heart love until now?_

_'Cause I feel as though I've never seen_

_Beauty 'til this night._

_I'm forever, yeah,_

_I'm forever yours._

The lyrics lingered in L's mind a little longer than he would have liked. Despite his better judgment, he looked at Light. Though he immediately looked away again, he had long since memorized every feature and flaw of the teen's face.

Night after night since being handcuffed to Light, L had been absolutely restless. His insomnia normally only served to provide him with more time to work on cases. However, his mind had been far too preoccupied lately with thoughts of the boy – the man – next to him. At first, it was only interest in the boy's intelligence. Never before had he met someone who understood him when he spoke, without him having to elaborate, or dumb down what he said.

Not only that, but the boy was so charismatic, unlike himself. Everyone he met loved him, something L envied a bit. He then began to really look at Light, without worrying about being caught. Light looked so innocent when he slept, and it almost made L wonder if he had really ever been Kira. Before long, he could no longer focus on the case, and decided to give up and try to sleep.

This never helped, either, as his dreams, like his thoughts, revolved around the Kira suspect next to him. As of late, these dreams had become very vivid and very...disturbing...

"Ryuzaki, are you ok?" L snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Light. "Of course. Why do you ask?" "Well, your face is all red and you've just been staring at the wall for the past few minutes. Are you feeling alright?" L simply nodded and tried to resume working. The next couple of songs, thankfully, weren't love songs, so he was hoping to forget all about his strange feelings towards Light.

Light, on the other hand, wanted to know what was going on inside the detective's head. 'What's up with him? He's been so distant and weird lately. Well, weirder than usual.' The music then grabbed his attention as the next song came on. According to his list, it was a song called "Wicked Game," as performed by the band HIM.

_World was on fire and_

_no one could save me but you._

_It's strange what desire will_

_make foolish people do._

_I never dreamed that_

_I'd meet somebody like you,_

_And I never dreamed that_

_I'd need somebody like you._

Light turned his head to look at L, who had been staring at him. He immediately looked back at his laptop and Light saw the blush that crept over his face. 'There's seriously something going on with him. Is it this music?'

_What a wicked game to play,_

_to make me feel this way._

_What a wicked thing to do,_

_to let me dream of you._

His own face grew red as he remembered the dreams he had been having. 'Is that what he's thinking, too? Has he had the same dreams? No, I doubt it, but I'll watch him a little more.'

'What has gotten into me?' thought L. 'I can't allow my emotions to get the better of me.' He chewed on his thumb nervously, hoping to distract himself with the pain, but no matter what he did, all he could think about was Light. How long could he really hold this in, he wondered. He feared rejection but didn't know if his heart could handle the pain of hiding his emotions.

_World was on fire and_

_No one could save me but you._

_It's strange what desire will_

_Make foolish people do._

_I never dreamed that_

_I'd love somebody like you,_

_And I never dreamed that_

_I'd lose somebody like you._

He realized at that moment that, no matter how the Kira case turned out, when it was over he would never see Light again. He was overcome with an overwhelming sensation of pain and fear at this realization. He turned to face Light, to find that he was closer than he remembered. "Light-kun, I...uh..."

Light's face turned redder, if that was possible. As L continued to struggle with his words, Light made a bold move and lifted L's chin so they could once again make eye contact. He pressed his lips nervously to L's, smiling at the gasp this elicited, and returned this expression as the older man's lips began to move against his own.

Before anything else could happen, L pulled away and smiled warmly at his new found lover. They hadn't noticed the song changed, but Light recognized it as "Saltwater Room" by Owl City once he heard the chorus. L snuggled into Light's chest and closed his eyes, feeling safe for the first time in his life.

_Time together is just never quite enough._

_When you and I are alone,_

_I've never felt so at home._

_What will it take to make or break_

_this hint of love?_

* * *

Misa sat with her back to the wall and sighed. Hopefully her plan had worked. By now, Light had probably seen through her story about the American pen pal. Though she loved Light, she knew he and L were a perfect match. They just needed a little push.

* * *

**That was fun. Hope it wasn't too bad. One thing that I do want to mention is that I actually love Emilie Autumn, but almost everyone that I know that has listened to her has had the same reaction that L did.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**-falloutfr34k**


End file.
